Inazuma Eleven : Haunted Mansion
by Phantom1048
Summary: One manor, two cousins wrapped in a mystery, dozens of restless souls seeking justice, and a man hell bent on immortality. Both Endou Mamoru and Seto Midori were set to unravel the mystery of the mansion that they inherited from their grandfather. With a side dish of meeting some local spirits and knowing their newly-found cousin, would they be able to complete the task?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue** **: Ji-chan's will**

It was about a month after Ji-chan died when I heard that he had a will and that I even had an existing younger cousin named Midori.

There wasn't really anyone besides Ji-chan and Kaa-san who knew about her and all I could really remember from what Kaa-san told me was that she was thirteen, lived with her grandma, and lost her parents in an accident when she was about five years old.

As for the will, turns out that while Ji-chan went into hiding for his family's- _our_ protection, he somehow managed to buy a mansion in Inazuma Town, a place where I lived in the early years of my childhood, and decided to write my and Midori's name on it for us to have it when the time comes. Then, it was left under the care of a good friend of his: Hibiki Seigou...

After I found out about the mansion, I asked a friend of mine to do some research and surprisingly— or not really surprisingly— it was revealed to have a pretty gruesome past.

It was something about big a party that was being held here in the late eighteenth or nineteenth century. You know, lots of dancing, lots of delicious and well-made dishes, it was more or less full of the fancy stuff that only rich people would be able to think of.

Many were invited by the lord to the estate with the only knowledge for them to go about was an announcement about some sort of engagement. But then that's when the unprecedented happened; a fire broke out. With the flames engulfing them in just a couple of minutes, those people remained trapped and eventually died...

As tragic as the tale might have been, the story didn't end there. We also found out that whoever owned the house or had any interest of buying it years after, would almost always be found dead in a matter of weeks. And if that wasn't the case, those who weren't killed went into a psychiatric ward for reasons strictly kept from the public. With such a reputation, it scared nearly else from buying the house for nearly three years. But then, for some reason, my Ji-chan bought it several years before he came out of hiding.

That was when we got the news.

A month after his death, the caretaker of the mansion gave us a call to talk about the will and the house. Seeing as it belonged to Ji-chan, I didn't want to go and put it up for sale like most people probably would've done.

The next morning, I called Midori's grandma and told her about the will. She was reluctant but allowed her to go anyway to come with me and check the house anyways. I guess things would be fine, we'll be talking things out after we check the place.

Although I couldnt stop myself from wondering what happened that mysterious night...

What caused the fire in the first place? More importantly, what on Earth possessed Ji-chan into getting this house and leaving it for me and Midori? Just what the hell was he getting into… thinking that a possibly cursed house was even a safe place to live in?!

* * *

 **Original summary**

One manor, two cousins wrapped in an unsolved mystery, dozens of restless souls seeking justice, and a single man hell bent on immortality.

Both Endou Mamoru and Seto Midori never imagined to find themselves trying to solve a century-year-old crime when they inherited a mansion from their grandfather. And meeting the spirits that resided in the building was definitely not part of the agenda.

With the clock ticking and a man trying to get them to sell the place to him with unknown intentions, the two were left trying to find a way to save the mansion; revealing secrets about one another as they go as well as getting acquainted with the spirits while finding about their own lives.

* * *

Author's note: Hello everyone! My name is Phantom1048. This is my first fanfic inspired by the SaltyCandy's 'Best Place for Both Worlds' and the movie 'The Haunted Mansion'. I highly recommend it for those who are looking for a good story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 : Midori's Arrival**

* * *

Ji-chan/Ji-san=Grandfather

Obaa-chan/Obaa-san=Grandmother

Okaa-san=Mother

Otou-san=Father

Moshi moshi=Hi/Hello

Ja=Well then/Bye/Until next time

Kon'nichiwa=Good afternoon/Hello there

Yosh=Alright/Alrighty/Alrighty then

 **Word Count** : 1,330

* * *

A man sighed nervously as he stood by entrance of the train station, located at the edge of a little town called Inazuma Town. He was shifting his gaze from the train tracks to the blue soccer themed wristwatch that was fastened loosely around his left wrist.

Anyone who can see him could tell that he was nervous and who could blame him. He was meeting a younger cousin and is staying in a very old Japanese styled mansion that his late-grandfather bought and left for them in his will, all of which he didn't even know existed until several weeks ago.

He was a man of average height, a slight muscular build, tanned skin, spiked chestnut brown hair and brown eyes. He wore an orange shirt with a white stripe going around the collar line, a white jacket with orange stripes going down each sleeve with brown accents, dark blue jeans, orange shoes with yellow laces and finally his signature orange headband hiding most of his forehead. The headband has always been something of extreme importance to him, mostly due to the fact that it previously belonged to his grandfather when the elderly man was still in his adventurous youth.

This man was Endou Mamoru, a twenty-three year old professional soccer player that had been playing for Japan for nearly two years. However, due to his grandfather's death and the reveal of the will as well as several other things (one of which was the hidden existence of his younger cousin), Endou was forced to leave his team in the middle of the season.

Endou jumps once he heard the catchy and familiar tune from his cellphone. He stood up straight as his hand went to his back pocket, taking it out and opening it up to reveal his mother's number. With a small smile, he answered the call.

"Moshi moshi?" Endou answered once he put his phone close to her ear only to pull it away immediately from a loud response coming from the woman.

"MAMORU!" Endou Atsuko, Endou's undeniable youthful-looking mother, exclaimed into the man's ear." Are you okay? Did you make it to the right station? Have you seen Midori-chan's train yet?" The woman babbled.

"Okaa-san..." Endou said, trying to ceased from his mother's babbles." Hai, I'm fine. I'm at Inazuma train station and her train isn't due for another ten minutes."

Atsuko sighed," I know, but I can't help but worry about you two...we haven't been there ever since you were a child. With everything Otou-san went through over the years, I can't help but worry that something like those might happen to you too. Not to mention, you and Midori-chan haven't even met yet!" The woman some-what scolded at him as if he suddenly became a child again.

"Okaa-san..." Endou whined, acting very immaturely for a twenty-three year old." I'm a responsible adult. I'm old enough to take care of myself. Don't worry. And I'm sure I'll be able to find her with the description you gave me."

"Alright, Mamoru." Atsuko said, sounding not at all convinced." But I'm not quite sure if it'll be much help. After all, the last time I saw her was when you were about seventeen years old."

"I see..." Endou mumbled, looking up at the clear blue sky with a bright smile on his face." Well then...I guess that leaves me a bit more excited to know about her then. I can't wait to meet her!"

"Well then you better take good care of her, Mamoru. And try not to get too personal. Midori-chan's bit more...reserved than you are," she explained trying to find the best words to fit their description. "She's just as surprised about the situation and I don't think you can get to know her in only a few hours." Atsuko muttered sounding a little bit concerned.

"Okaa-san, don't worry. I know that I won't be spending as much time with her so I won't get to know her. I'll try to get to know her without being pushy, okay?" He said as he heard the sound of the train coming towards the station. That reminded him. Had he been talking to his mother for that long?" That's the train. I'll call you later after we meet up. Ja."

"Sayonara, Mamoru. Stay safe!" The woman called out just before Endou ended the call and put the phone back into his pants pocket.

The train stopped a few feet away from him. After a moment or so later, the doors opened, releasing a number of people in it's confinement and replacing it with those from the station boarding on the vessel. Looking over in a number of directions, Endou tried to look for the young girl all the while being pushed and shoved in the process.

A few moments later when most of the passengers left, a girl, who Endou could only assume as the person he was looking for, revealed herself. She's about thirteen or fourteen years old with long slightly messy bright vermillion red hair going down her back that sported two dreadlocks on each side of her head. Her eyes shimmered in relaxing emerald green as they scanned the now less crowded area right before stopping on his direction. A more thorough observation wasn't needed for anyone to tell that she has a more developed figure than most girls her age. Even with the plain black long sleeved t-shirt, a pair of blue ripped jeans, white sneakers, a maroon jacket, and black fingerless gloves on her hands, her smooth sun kissed skin still peered from her conservative, albeit rocker-styled, fashion sense.

'That looks a bit like...' Endou thought when the girl spotted him and walked over to him with a stern look on her face from beside the closing train doors, marching with a suitcase in hand as she did.

"Kon'nichiwa, Endou-san. My name is Seto Midori. You were the one who contacted my Obaa-chan about the house Daisuke-san left for us." The girl said bowing her head a little with her suitcase just in front of her knees.

Endou raised a brow at her girlish behaviour. Why did she refer to their Ji-chan as Daisuke-san? More importantly, she looked more like someone to cause a fight than the reserved shy girl he was expecting: all due to his mother's description of her earlier. However, being the type of person Endou is, he wasn't one to judge a book by its cover and proceed to only smile at the girl.

"Yosh. Nice to meet you, Seto." Endou said offering out his hand out to the girl." I hope we get along okay."

Midori stared at his hand before shaking it slightly." Hai...you too. And I'd prefer if you call me Midori. I don't feel comfortable with people calling me by that name. Especially my family"

Endou's smile grew wider slightly as they turn to make their way towards the exit. At least she likes him enough to consider him family." Alright then...only of you call me, Mamoru. Even if I don't know you that much, I'd still like to be called by my given name when I'm with family."

A small smile formed on her lips, looking forward after casting a glance to her new older cousin." Heh. Deal."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 : Meeting Hibiki Seigou**

* * *

Ji-chan=Grandpa

Gomenasai=Sorry

Arigato=Thank you

Hai=Yes

Obaa-san=Grandma

Nani=What?!

 **Word count** : 1,843

* * *

Endou stared up at the gigantic gates of the large traditional Japanese mansion with a dumbfounded expression. To him, it actually looked like a cross between a Japanese castle and a clan compound than just a mansion.

The place didn't seem to be in shambles after all the years it laid empty and baron. The mansion itself looked about 145-150 feet tall, standing tall and proud at the centre of the property. The main colour scheme of the whole place - proving more to be more than just a large plot of land with a mansion - was blue and white with several small golden designs and markings on the walls with small statues sitting on the ends of the roof matching that colour. At the end of the property, where the two cousins were at the moment, stood a wooden and stone wall that acted as a barrier. The only thing keeping the two from entering was the large, ten to fifteen feet tall, wooden gate standing locked by a chain and a padlock.

But if you asked Endou though, he didn't think that it was the lock and chain that was kept the place from being robbed. With the reputation this place had with the sudden and unexplained deaths, it's no wonder anyone didn't wanted this place.

 _'Did Ji-chan really buy this for us?! This place looks more like a castle for rich ancient clan more than anything else!'_ He thought as he tried to keep his mouth from dropping to the ground.

In the midst of Endou's daze, he noticed Midori holding such a fixated gaze at the mansion. A grave contrast from the deadpan expression she had during the drive from the station. He then noticed her hair color, his mind already stitching a question of which does not make a sense at all at the given situation. Is she part European?

Endou chuckled, snapping the girl from her daze. She glanced up at him with a slight blush staining her cheeks." What's so funny, Mamoru?"

"Gomen. You were staring up at the castle with such an intense gaze, that it almost made me think you were from Europe. Ha ha." The man said, turning his face away from the redhead, in hopes to hide his face from his cousin.

The redhead gave him a blank stare before a pout was formed on her lips.

"My hair has always been like this...and what about you? You don't exactly look or a typical Japanese man yourself." She mumbled as she his arm.

"Oi! What does that supposed to mean?!" He exclaimed turning towards the girl with his hand on his hip with a half-hearted scowl on his lips.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

The two paused then looked behind them to see an older gentleman in his mid-late sixties. He looked a bit bigger than Endou, had lightly tanned skin and a beard matching his white hair. The older man wore a pair of black glasses covering his eyes where the two could easily make out a scar over his left one. He's also dressed in navy blue pants and shirt with golen laces in the centre. He also bandana like-cap on the top of his head similar to the color of his shirt and pants, like how a pirate crew in the media would wear one.

"Eh? Who are you?" Midori asked now facing him with the deadpanned expression normally found on her face.

Endou raised a brow at the behaviour but shook his head. After the countless times his mother would scold him and hit his head, he learned it was best to just mind his own business… unless it was absolutely necessary, of course.

"Excuse myself. I'm Hibiki Seigou, the caretaker of the mansion. Are you Endou Mamoru and Seto Midori?" He questioned.

"Ah. Gomenasai. And yes, that's us." Endou answered awkwardly." Uh...here." He added, taking out a folded up letter from his coat pocket and handing it to Hibiki. "You told me on the phone to give you this once we see you. And thank for taking care of this place in our grandfather's absence." Endou bowed with Midori soon following his actions.

Hibiki however stared at the two for a moment before beginning to laughed loudly o himself. The cousins glanced at each other out of curiosity.

"Haha. You're raised with such great manners." The man chuckled, putting his hand out to Endou. "However, there's no need for formalities, Mamoru-kun. Your grandfather, myself, and some old friends of ours used to be a part of the soccer club in Raimon quite some time ago. As far as I'm concerned, you have no need to act all formal towards me."

Endou smiled, taking Hibiki's hand and shaking it firmly." Arigato, Hibiki-san. It really means a lot to me."

Hibiki nodded, dropping his hand back to his side before glancing towards Midori who stared at them with the same blank look on her face." And you're Midori-chan? Endou-san granddaughter?"

The girl seem slightly startled at the question but nodded nevertheless." Hai. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The older man smiled at her before looking up at the locked gates." Now that the introductions are out of the way, I think it's about time we head inside to talk about your grandfather's will."

Upon stepping in front of the gates, Hibiki took out a large key from his pocket and used it on the lock. The chains fell on the ground with a loud clunk, signifying his success. He didn't waste time and picked up the object and revealed the other side of the mansion.

If Endou was initially impressed just by looking at the outside of the property, the inside had successfully put both him and Midori through in for a loop.

As seen from the gates, the castle stood in the middle of the property with smaller classic regular houses almost connected to one another, surrounding the complex. The townhouses looked to be above the average height of modern houses with having a similar design but with a rather darker color scheme than the castle's.

The roads were widely and evenly spaced almost as if it were a large neighbourhood. There were also a few trees placed separately by every few house. Then, right at the center where the castle stood, was a large cherry blossom tree with a few smaller oak trees and bushes several meters away from it. A large koi pond could also be seen with three large stone acting as a bridge to feed the koi.

"...Hibiki-san...how much did Ji-san pay for this place?" Midori asked as she and Endou stared at the entire landscape with a dumbfounded expression causing the elder to almost laugh again.

"It wasn't very expensive. Only about 162,000 yen (just over €1,270 or $1,464). No one seemed to have ever wanted it. Daisuke-san bought it and left it as a gift for you two in his will. The only dent that was put in his pocket was the reconstruction, preservation of the place, especially with a castle that huge. Then he added some modern necessities."

Hibiki raised his right hand to touch his beard. "Well, considering the gruesome past this place had, I'm not really surprised that this place was sold with a reasonable amount to him. It sounds like they were willing to give it to anyone who wanted it off their hands."

Endou mumbles, sweat dropping at the piece of information, "So, what next? Do we have to sign any papers before we leave next week?"

Hibiki paused then turned back to Endou with a confused look on his face." Next week? Mamoru-kun, did you not know about the conditions of the will that were placed in it?"

Endou raised an eyebrow then shook his head." Uh, no actually. I was out when my mother received the call about the will and everything."

"Same here." Midori piped in." I was out when my Obaa-san received the call from Ji-chan's lawyer about the will. Did we miss something important?"

Hibiki sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, after your grandfather passed, there was another condition place by the agency that sold him the property stating that both of you will have to live here for a year. If you either one of you don't then the place goes back to the market. Daisuke-san's lawyer and I tried to do our best to allow more time for the both of you to settle the fact that your grandfather had purchased a mansion but they wouldn't accept it. Also…" he paused, glancing away from Endou. "...there's someone on the market willing to buy the place off if you didn't accept the conditions."

"Nani?!" The two exclaimed glancing at each other then back at Hibiki.

"But no one told us about any of this. Why didn't anyone bother to mention this to us until now?" Endou asked, his figure now tensed at the revelation. He didn't believe it. This is the last thing he and Midori had of their Ji-chan. Though they didn't know much about him themselves other than the fact that they were related, he still couldn't lose this place.

"I'm not sure. Whether it was dumb luck or plain forgetfulness, but one thing is certain. The two of you will have to stay in the mansion for a year in order to keep the place. As for the potential buyer, I only heard about that a week or so ago."

"Then what?! Do we just live here for a year so both the agency and the guy leave us alone?" Midori asked, propping her arms on her hips.

"That's correct. I know this all seemed to come on top of you and I apologise for that," Hibiki replied, bowing slightly before standing up straight again. "It was something out of our control. Now then, let's get inside to your new home for the next year."

The two nodded, picking up their luggage and followed Hibiki inside. Unbeknownst to them, a pair of eyes from inside the walls were following along.

* * *

(A/N)  Hey guys! Just a quick author's note regarding my two-shot called 'Feelings I can't express' that I posted a while ago. I'm in a writers block and it'll probably take a little while longer for me to come up with an idea for the plot of the second part. If anyone has any ideas be free to give them! Later and thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3 : Entering the Estate and the Unknown Meeting.**

* * *

 **Translations:**

Ji-chan=Grandpa

Kaa-san=Mom

Hai=Yes

-san=A common Japanese formal honorifics that's given to peers and acquaintance in a public setting that translate to Mr or Miss.

Bocchan=Young Master **(** I got that from Black Butler;) **)**

 **Word count: 2,726**

* * *

The cousins gasped as they walked down the streets of their new home for the year. It was beautiful! Though, Endou would argue that Cotarl was a beauty of its own, nothing could be compared to the stunning beauty and elegance this ancient Japanese castle held. It almost looked like it came from an old folktales his mother told him when he was a child.

The old houses that lined up to the castle looked to be in great condition despite the many years of abandonment and abuse they faced from the weather beating down on the houses and the natural vegetation growing over them. After being given some long needed TLC, each one seemed to be in great condition.

 _'Seems Ji-chan went all out to bring this place back to its former glory. I wonder how much all of this cost him to bring this place back plus adding all the necessities we need to live here…'_ Endou thought looking around when his gazes landed on the huge newly renovated castle before breaking out into a sweat. _' On second thought…maybe I don't...'_

"Uwa!"

The man paused and glanced back at Midori to see her looking around the castle and the houses with a bright sparkle in her eyes as she stopped to inspect one of the houses on their way. She was acting as if she was a child in a candy store.

He stared at her for a brief moment before a small, fond smile found its way onto his lips. The look Midori had on her face reminded him a bit of his life back at Cotarl when he was just about her age. The excitement he and his friends had when they played soccer, participating in the FFI back in middle school with his grandfather acting as their coach, the many adventures they had while playing and the friends they gained all across the globe because of it.

Then he remembered something that his mother said to him about Midori before he flew out to Inazuma Town only a few days prior. Apparently, when Midori's parents were alive, they used tell her the history, folklore and myths of Japan when she was a growing up. They would tell her of samurai, demons and princesses that lived in beautiful castles or estates like this one. That made him sigh in relief. Finally, he knew what she was interested in!

Endou grinned turning to her and put his hands on his hips," You're obsessed with this stuff aren't you?"

The girl jolted, breaking into a sweat as she slowly turned to Endou with a nervous look on her face, knowing very well that she was caught but didn't want to admit to defeat," No..."

The elder cousin chuckled again," You don't need to lie to me, you know? We're cousins and you shouldn't be ashamed about something you're passionate about. Besides, Kaa-san already told me that you like this stuff. Honestly, I think she would've preferred me to be interested in anything but soccer until we met Ji-chan again and began to train me."

The redhead's cheeks burned a little bit but perked up upon hearing him," Oh yeah, Daisuke-san did say something about training when I was a kid...I think, I was about five when he told me..." she muttered to herself with a hand under her chin.

Endou jolted and started to sweat buckets," Eh? He...told you about me?" he asked, looking a little bit nervous as he could imagine all of the possible embarrassing things he could've told her. Like the times he nearly got knocked out by the getting hit in the face by a massive tire. Or the time he and the other members of the team tried to complete several difficult hissatsu techniques within a week. He could still remember his mother ripping him a new one for doing that stunt. His ears were never really the same after that incident...

Midori looked up and gave him a soft smile and nodded," Hai. He told me all about you in his letters and whenever he came to visit. He told me about your team, your friends and about the FFI championship. Daisuke-san even sent me some pictures and the old footage of the match and a few photos too."

The girl looked away from him, scratching her cheek as her face began to turn red again," I even looked up to you a little bit as a kid and I really wanted to meet you because...hearing about you...kinda made me feel like I could face the whole world just like you did..."

For a moment, Endou was starstruck. He didn't know what to say. For some reason, from the moment he met the girl on the train station, maybe even before that, he...he almost expected a lot of things to go far worse from their meeting with Hibiki. He didn't know why though. Maybe it was because he expected things to be a little...off between them. He knew things to be a little awkward for maybe the first few days, but when he was standing in the train station, he could't help but expect for the worse. He was so grateful that this was the outcome he hope for.

He gave Midori a soft gentle smile, his cheeks having a slight pink color, and gave her a pat on the head, much to the girl's surprise," Arigato, Midori. You have no idea how much that means to me."

The older man turned around and continued to follow Hibiki as Midori stared after him, completely dumbfounded as her face nearly turned bright red from shock. She shook herself from her stupor and was just about to run to catch up to him when something caught in the corner of his eye, in between the houses. A silhouette of a young boy, around her age, with chestnut brown hair and a fair complexion but she couldn't get a good look of his face. He was walking down one of the many paths near the in the estate wearing an old, traditional, dark blue kimono. She paused to get a better look at turned back to the boy to see him…gone?

"Midori!"

She jumped and turned back to see a confused look on her cousin's face while Hibiki gave her a blank stare.

"You okay?" Endou asked as he glanced at the direction she was looking at," What happened? Did you see something from over there?"

The red headed girl paused for a moment, questioning herself on what he just saw before quickly shaking her head and began to walk towards her cousin," No. I-it's nothing. Just thought I saw something. Don't worry about it." She muttered glancing up at Endou to see he was still standing with a worried look on his face," Come on, let's go. We don't want to keep Hibiki-san waiting, do we?"

Endou didn't look convinced, staring at her for another second but gave her a nod. The two walked the rest of the way towards the castle with Hibiki already standing by the entrance. The old man stayed outside, saying that he needed to have a little bit of a break before entering into the castle, but only allowed them to look in one room before they sorted everything out. The pair agreed, with Midori looking a little disheartened by this.

Once the cousins made it inside and shut the door, Hibiki finally released a sigh as he stood by the castle entrance with no visible expression on his face. When he turned his gaze towards one of the houses, he saw the young boy Midori had seen from before, standing in front of one of the houses beside the path they just walked on. His brown hair shaped with two swirls at the top of his head, his bangs covering most of his forehead, his fair skin was mostly hidden by the royal blue kimono he wore and the large blue eyes that had no shine in them. He was staring at the castle doors with a contempt and saddened look in his eyes before glancing over at Hibiki, giving him a firm nod before disappearing through the thin walls of the house behind him.

Hibiki didn't respond. After another moment passed, he opened the door and walked through the entrance of the castle as the cousins looking at the interior of the room they were in with their shoes and bags in the hallway. Midori with wonder and awe in her eyes while Endou looked around with mild curiosity.

The old man coughed, gaining the attention of the cousins then gestured to the rooms beside him." Please, come in and sit down. We have much to discuss."

The two stopped and glanced at each other before hesitantly walking in the large room and sat down. The room was plain with little to no furniture there, very minimalist as most Japanese castles and estates were of the time they were built. The walls were decorated with various amounts of artwork ranging from trees to other castles, to men on large white horses wearing traditional samurai armor of the time. The wooden floors of the room were covered in slightly colored tatami mats with a small wooded table sat at the center of the room.

He sighed, rubbing the wrinkled skin on his brow as he closed the white sliding doors. This was going to be a long year. And nothing in this world would make him think otherwise.

* * *

Meanwhile, in one of the houses near the courtyard area, one not too far from the castle, the boy in the dark blue kimono ran into a dark, spacious room before quickly stopping and fumbling down to his knees to bow in front of the presence of two older men. One was wearing a dark grey kimono with large black spectacles sitting on his bridge of his nose and the other in a blood red kimono.

"What is it?" the man in the red kimono question, not turning around to glance at the boy who shivered as he stared down and avoided meeting the gaze of the other man, who's dark spectacles gleamed down at him menacingly.

"T-three people are here." the boy stuttered, loud and clear for the men in the room to hear him," Two men and a girl. One of two men was the man that came here with our Daisuke-san over nearly fifteen years ago. And the other two are a young man and a young girl. Both of them brought some bags to last them at least a few days."

"Are you sure?" the figure in the grey kimono questioned, crossing his arms over his chest," I'm sure we don't need to remind you how important it is to keep _Him_ out of the estate, do we?"

The boy quickly shook his head as the expression on his face became more serious and fearful," No, sir. It was definitely Hibiki-san."

"Good. Now…tell us, who were the other two that were with him? The man and the girl...who are they? Why were they there?" the man in the red kimono asked again.

"T-their names are Endou Mamoru and Seto Midori. They're Daisuke-san's grandchildren. A-and from what I've gathered with their conversation with Hibiki-san, I think they're now the current owners of the mansion and will be living in the castle for a year. If not then, then the mansion will be sold over to another buyer that's interested in buying it." The boy answered, taking a gulp as he gathered up the courage to look up at them.

The man in the grey kimono grunted in surprise," Daisuke-san's grandchildren are the new owners of the mansion? Then that would mean-!"

"Daisuke is dead."

Those words hung in the air, leaving the room in a blatant silence. The man in the red kimono made no move to turn to look at the youth when he asked again," Where are they now? "

The boy bowed his head to the floor," They're in the castle right now, in the room by the entrance, but I don't think they knew a lot about the mansion or the estate before coming here. Right now, I think they're going to talk to Hibiki-san until they get a few things sorted out. Should I continue to follow them?"

"We'll discuss that on a later date. Get Tsurugi and Fudou will keep an eye on them in the castle." The man in red said, glancing at the man beside him before glancing at the boy," You may leave. Inform the others about the new arrivals and to keep an eye on the gate. We do not need another incident, right?"

Matsukaze gulped and nodded," Hai. I'll be sure to tell them, Bocchan."

The boy ran out and the man in the grey kimono a turned to the other, his dull ruby red eyes behind the spectacles narrowing in concern when he notice the meaning behind the look on his friend's face.

He questioned, his eyes trained on the man's figure," Bocchan. What you planning?"

He sighed,"...I don't know, Yuuto. First feeling _His_ aura around the outskirts of the barrier and now Daisuke-san is dead with his grandchildren inheriting the mansion. It all sounds a little suspicious."

The man 'Yuuto' nodded," Then what do you propose we do then?"

The master remained quiet for several moments before he turned his head to look at Yuuto with the other man only making out his empty onyx eyes in the darkness," We have to keep on eye on both of them. Inside and out of the estate." he murmured," After all, times have change. It is the twenty-first century. Children like the granddaughter are required to go to school and the grandson may need to go into town to gather necessary supplies from time to time."

"Agreed..." Yuuto stated, crossing his arms over his chest," But what do we do if they go outside? We can't shadow them outside of the estate due to the barrier. No one can get in **or** outside of the estate. Which makes it impossible for any of us to keep an eye on them."

Boccan thought for a moment, before muttering," Tobitaka still has contact with the outside?"

Yuuto's eyes widened in realization and nodded," Hai. Tobitaka still is able to communicate through the barrier by sending messages though windows and glass. So getting his old group involved may be beneficial, but I doubt the others will agree with your decision."

"I'll deal with them. They may not like it but I'm not changing my decision. As long as we don't know what is going to happen in the future, what he's planning to do with us if he gets inside, I don't care what everyone else thinks." He state with his eyes closed.

Yuuto paused for a moment, staring at the master's face before his shoulders slumped slightly. After giving the Lord a firm nod, Kidou turned away and left, slamming the fragile, paper thin door shut in doing so.

* * *

I LIVE! Hey guys so sorry for the very long hiatus. With having school, a part time job over the summer and having little to no clue as to what to do in this chapter, it took me quite some time and quite a lot of proof reading for me to realize what I wanted to do for the final product. I sincerely hope that this was worth the wait. Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
